Think Twice
by TilenaForever
Summary: Make the best of it! Their relationship had always been different than all the others...
1. The Good And The Bad

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine...**

**A/N:  
So I'll just try to make this into a story...  
From ''Good Roses Melt'' (the story with my 3 ideas) idea number 1 was chosen.  
A thanks to the people who reviewed it, you all chose the first!**

**English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes that might be in the chapters!**

**This first chapter is the idea I posted in ''Good Roses Melt'', I think it's the most pleasant to read when everything is in one story...**

**O-O-O**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The moment that your parents tell you that you are betrothed is never a good moment. People tend to say when things as 'bad moments' happen that you should make the best of it.

Make the best of it...

Did 'make the best of it' mean: 'spend the night with the boy you're betrothed to, because you will have to get used to it anyway'? Probably not...

Narcissa Black was mentally kicking herself. She had been so stupid!

She had been shocked by her own stupidity when she had woken up and had found herself naked under perfectly white sheets in a bedroom that wasn't her own with Lucius Malfoy's sleeping from next to her.

She wasn't even 18 years old yet and she had already slept with a boy, mother would kill her is she'd find out.

They had spent the night together... She had spent the night with Lucius Malfoy... The boy that every girl wanted and she was betrothed to him!

She was too young to have a fiancé, she needed to have fun and not be betrothed to somebody. It had felt as if somebody had hit her on the chest when her parents had told her it was expected of her to marry the son of the Malfoy's.

It was definitely not a thing you wanted to hear from your parents when you'd come home for a school break. She had been in shock for a week! It had shocked her even more when Lucius had sent her an owl. He'd wanted to meet her and discuss the situation and then this happened... They ended up in bed together...

Lucius Malfoy... He wasn't that bad... Not after what they had done just hours before anyway... If she was honest, it had been great... She had felt special, he had been so gentle with her...

His perfect body... His soft touches and kisses... No! She shouldn't be thinking all this! It had been stupid and wrong! She needed to get out of his house as soon as possible.

Narcissa looked around the room. Where were her clothes? She slowly lifted up the sheets and tried to leave the bed without making any noise.

As soon as she had one foot on the floor, Lucius stirred in his sleep. Narcissa quickly shot back under the sheets again and pretended to be sleeping.

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the pretty girl lying next to him. Well that wasn't bad! A small grin appeared on his face, he moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist. Narcissa Black was his fiancée! Not bad at all...

He yawned and before he knew it he had drifted off back to sleep again.

After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes again and looked to the left. Lucius had fallen asleep again. His arm, however, was still holding onto her waist...

Great... She couldn't leave now...

This was so inconvenient! What would happen after the break? She would have to face him at school, every day!

She sighed. Narcissa Black, what have you gotten yourself into?!

**O-O-O**

**Chapter 2 is up!**


	2. Tea For Two

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine...**

**A/N: Just wrote this little chapter to see where this will go to...  
I'm really struggling with the tenses, it's just all a mess...  
Please forgive me!**

**O-O-O**

An hour later Narcissa woke again, her eyes opening slowly.

She must have fallen back to sleep... Why? Why hadn't she left yet?

Lucius had wrapped is arm around her, that's why... Wait... He wasn't there anymore!

Narcissa sat up in the bed and looked beside her. Nothing... Was actually she hurt by this?

She had no time to think about her feelings, this was the perfect moment to escape!

Finding her clothes hadn't been easy, they had been scattered all over the room. She hadn't really had the time last night to put them away all neat and tidy to wear them the next morning, she had rather been busy doing other not so neat and tidy things...

She wandered through the halls of the manor. There was nobody there, his parents were probably at one of the many other houses the Malfoy family owned. Looking around, she wondered if this would be the house they would live in when they would be married. Married... Mrs. Lucius Malfoy...

Narcissa still couldn't believe that she was engaged to the most desirable bachelor and player under the age of 20. What was she supposed to do?! She knew that Lucius was a player, a new girl every single week... Was she supposed to look the other way?! Was it really expected of her to be the good Pureblood wife and to keep her mouth shut even though everybody would know about all the other women of her husband?! She didn't know is she would be able to do that...

What is she couldn't? Would the same thing happen to her as what had happened to her sister Andromeda? No respect... No wealth... No family...

She shook her head. One step at a time, she needed to finish school first anyway before she would have to join the Malfoy family.

The front door came in sight. She started to walk towards it, but then she heard noises from the room on the left.

The door was open and she could hear Lucius and a house elf talking about tea.

How was she ever going to get out of here?! She needed to walk across the hall to reach the front door and that meant walking by the open door...

Narcissa sighed. She was going to do this! She would make it! She was a Black and Black didn't fail!

Trying not make a sound, she started tiptoeing towards the door. She was almost halfway.

''The tea is ready for you, Ms. Black'' Lucius had noticed her.

No... She couldn't just walk out now...

Narcissa cleared her throat and made her way to the room on the left, where Lucius was.

He sat at the end of a long table, with a cup of tea and a letter.

''Good Morning'' she said politely while she sat down all the way at the other end of the long table, as far away as possible.

The house elf immediately brought her the tea.

Narcissa just stared at her cup, too embarrassed to look at him.

''Good Morning'' he replied, not looking up from the letter he was reading.

He wasn't even really paying attention to her... Narcissa looked up. She kind of felt offended. She was embarrassed by everything that had happened last night and he didn't even seem to care. He was just reading that letter with a frown on his face.

Didn't he remember that they'd spent the night together?! Was this really the way he behaved towards girls?!

She didn't expect him to be in love with her, but he could at least sort of acknowledge her after spending the night with her!

Lucius downed the last of his tea and folded the letter.

''I have business to attend to'' ''I'll see you after the break at school, I guess...'' he left the room without another word.

Narcissa just sat there for a couple of minutes, to shocked to do anything. He had just left her there alone, in his own house. ''I'll see you after the break at school, I guess''... How did he dare?!

She got up and stormed out of the house.

Hogwarts would have to get ready, this would be an interesting year...

**O-O-O**

**I've got some ideas ready, but we'll see how it goes...**


	3. Something About It

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the characters...**

**A/N: English is not my first language...  
Just one of the ideas I had for this story...**

**0o0o0**

After the awkward situation at the breakfast table in Malfoy manor, the betrothed couple hadn't spoken to each other.

They hadn't really liked each other before and Lucius' behaviour definitely hadn't improved things.

They both hadn't really thought about what had happened. Luckily, nobody had suspected anything. His parents were out of town and her parents thought she had slept at a friend's house.

He hadn't thought about it all, almost forgotten it even... The only thing she had thought about was what would happen when they had to go back to school and see each other again.

Now, it was time to go back to Hogwarts...

Narcissa Black sat in the train, trying desperately to change the subject of the conversation. The only thing that her friends seemed to be able to talk about was her handsome fiancé.

She hadn't told her friends about what they had done together, but almost everybody already knew about the engagement.

If they only knew how much of an idiot he was. He wasn't the charming gentleman he always seemed to be, he was the kind of man who just leaves you alone after he had his needs fulfilled...

Narcissa had to admit he had been a gentleman at first. Making her feel comfortable and being gentle with her... She shook her head. No! He was player, he probably did this to every girl!

Great... That would be her husband. Well, just her fiancé for now... A lot of people had already told her to keep an eye on him.

''He flirts with every girl at Hogwarts'' they'd said.

Narcissa sighed and just kept staring out of the small window of the train.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, his group of friends and a couple of other boys he didn't know were the first ones to arrive in the Slytherin common room. They'd always try to arrive first, because they'd have a perfect view of the chaos of everybody settling in again after the break. Hilarious situations were guaranteed.

Turning one of the chairs in front of the fire around, Lucius had a perfect view of the people coming in.

After a couple of minutes the room was filled with people. The conversations about school and how everybody had spent their time during the break had started everywhere.

Lucius never really participated in these conversations. He did the thing he was good at, looking out for pretty girls. He needed some company during his boring time at school after all...

That's when he saw her... Pretty face, long blonde hair and a perfect body. Narcissa Black, his beautiful fiancée. A smirk appeared on his face, she had been good company during the break...

''Oy! Lucius!'' ''What did you do during the break?'' the boys got his attention.

''I 'did' that'' Lucius smirked and nodded his head to Narcissa.

''I heard you're betrothed to her'' ''Too bad... I would love to have 'done' that'' one of the boys he didn't know said.

All the boys laughed.

Lucius did so too, half-heartedly... He felt something weird inside of him. Why was he feeling uncomfortable by the boy's comment? Why did he feel threatened?

He was a Malfoy! One of the most desirable man of his age! He was the threat to people and not the other way around! Lucius shook his head, erasing the thoughts from his mind.

He quickly scanned the room again for other pretty girls. Nobody would change Lucius Malfoy...

* * *

After a few days everything was back to normal, as like there never even was a break.

Normal life had returned again with friends, school and homework.

There was just one thing that bothered Narcissa. Lucius would stare at her whenever she talked to a boy. He would look at every move she made.

During the lessons she could feel his eyes burning in her back constantly. She wasn't his property! They were betrothed but that didn't mean that she would already be his slave!

Lucius confused Narcissa with his actions, he would keep an eye on her all the time and at the same time he would just flirt with anything that wasn't a male.

She had decided to ignore him, he had been rude to her and now she had was going to be rude to him.

Narcissa rounded a corner in one of the halls of Hogwarts and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, her books scattered everywhere.

Shocked, she didn't even move. She just sat there on the floor. She saw big hands, most likely from a boy, picking up her books.

''Are you alright?'' a familiar voice asked.

She got up as quickly as possible. She was staring right in the face of Lucius Malfoy.

''I'm fine'' she grabbed her books back and continued walking.

''Where are you going?'' he asked.

He didn't know why, but Lucius felt the urge to protect her.

''I don't need to tell you where I'm going Malfoy!'' she replied annoyed.

''You will have to when we're married, you better get used to it now!'' he started to follow her.

Narcissa stopped right on the spot and turned around. Lucius was just able to stop himself from bumping into her.

''Get used to it?! The last time I 'got used to things' you went running for the hills right after you got what you wanted!'' she screamed in his face.

''Keep it down!'' ''I had business to attend to! I told you that!'' he looked aroun, hoping that nobody had heard her.

Lucius wasn't going to tell her that he had needed to meet with this new group forming against blood-traitors and mudbloods. One of Narcissa's sisters was basically a blood-traitor and her other sister was a member of this new dark group. It was all new, but if it would work it would be dangerous. They didn't needed innocent people involved...

''I'm sorry'' he gave her his most charming smile.

''Fine'' she muttered before walking away.

It was so annoying that he could get himself out of trouble by just showing his famous charming smile. She wasn't one of those naïve girls, but she couldn't help but smile herself.

There was just something about Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0o0**

**The ending is kind of rushed, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long...**


	4. Don't Shoot The Messenger

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to come up with Harry Potter**

**A/N:  
I have no idea where I'm going with this 'Is Lucius the jealous type or not?'  
Just tried something again**

**O-O-O**

There she was. With a guy that wasn't him. Who was he? What did he want from her?

Lucius Malfoy was, once again, looking at Narcissa Black who was talking with a boy. Obviously, that boy wasn't himself. He didn't like that one bit...

Everybody knew that they were betrothed, but that hadn't changed a thing. All the girls still flirted with Lucius and the boys were always trying to find the courage to talk to the beautiful Narcissa Black.

Apparently, one of the boys had found that courage tonight and Narcissa didn't seemed to mind.

They were having what seemed like a normal conversations. The boy was telling her something and she listened politely. Never failing her duty of being a Pureblood daughter...

Realising that he was actually trying to study, Lucius returned his focus to his books. At least he tried to... He immediately was distracted again when he heard Narcissa laugh.

She was laughing at a joke the boy made.

Narcissa turned her head and their eyes met. She gave him a stern look, she knew he had been staring at her again.

Narcissa didn't understand why he kept staring at her. He was allowed to flirt with everyone, but she wasn't allowed to have a normal conversation with a boy? It was stupid... He was stupid!

Narcissa returned her attention to her friend, ignoring Lucius.

''What do you think about the year so far?'' he asked.

''It's though, we don't have a lot a free time'' she answered.

''You probably spend your free time with your boyfriend, don't you?'' he smiled.

''I don't have a boyfriend'' Narcissa smiled too.

''She has a fiancé, though!'' suddenly Lucius stood next to them.

They both looked shocked.

''Yes, that's right! We're engaged to be married'' Lucius patted Narcissa on the shoulder.

She slapped his hand away, like he was an annoying mosquito. Maybe he was...

''Yes, I know... I actually thought he was your boyfriend'' this was an awkward situation.

''No! We're just betrothed!'' Narcissa emphasized the word betrothed.

''Baby, why are you saying that?! That hurts!'' Lucius was clearly teasing her now, hand crossed over his heart and with a fake sad expression on his face.

''Go away, Malfoy!'' she shoved him out of the way.

''I think I'll go now... Talk to you later, Narcissa'' the boy muttered, leaving the betrothed couple alone.

''It was nice to meet you!'' Lucius called after him.

''Who's that guy? I've never seen him before'' he returned his attention back to his fiancée.

''He's one of my friends! He's not so cocky as your own your friends, so you probably never paid attention to him'' Narcissa decided to leave, she didn't want to be around this idiot.

''Cissy, wait!'' he caught her by her wrist.

''Don't call me 'Cissy''' she pulled her hand back.

''Okay... Take it easy! I just want to ask you something...'' Lucius smirked, even when she's mad she was a beautiful girl.

''What?!'' Narcissa looked at him, she was suspicious.

What was he going to ask her? He would better not do something stupid! That awkward situation was embarrassing enough, she didn't need another weird display in the middle of the Slytherin common room.

''Have you heard anything yet about the arrangements for the wedding?'' ''My parents said they would let me know, but I haven't heard anything...'' Lucius suddenly looked nervous.

He didn't like talking about the wedding. It made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't get married! Lucius Malfoy couldn't commit to just one girl, could he? His wife would be miserable, seeing him with all the other girls... Narcissa would be miserable... She didn't deserve that! They weren't exactly friends, but she was a nice girl and deserved better. He felt bad for her...

''No, I haven't...'' ''I'll let you know, when I do'' Narcissa looked at him once again, still trying to find out why he was nervous all of a sudden.

What was wrong? He looked so vulnerable. It was kind of cute...

''Is everything alright?'' she asked.

Suddenly , Narcissa was worried about him. He was that annoying guy who kept staring at her and who would embarrass her in front of her friends, but he was special to her. She was betrothed to him and he had taken her innocence, that person would always have a special place in your heart...

She was staring at him with her big beautiful eyes, they were looking right through him.

There it was again... That weird feeling was back... Lucius felt that weird feeling inside him again...

Lucius turned around and left, without saying another word. He would get his books back later.

Narcissa was left behind, feeling confused. What in Merlin's name was wrong with Lucius Malfoy?!

Lucius needed to get his mind of things. He needed a distraction and the night was still young. Where were all the pretty girls at?

* * *

Owls flew into the room. It was one of the best moments of the day, seeing all the owls during breakfast... It would make everybody happy, news from home or gifts sent by their grandparents. It would make everybody's day.

There were no gifts for Narcissa Black. There was news, though. News from her parents...

She looked over at Lucius, there was news...

She walked over to him. He was seated a little further away at the long table, accompanied by his 'cocky' friends.

''Lucius'' she stood behind him.

Lucius turned around, wondering who would disturb him during breakfast. He choked on his breakfast when he saw her. He was coughing loudly.

He didn't know why, but the kind of felt guilty that he had spent the night with other women. His was betrothed to her after all...

''Naricissa, what are you doing here?!'' he croaked.

Narcissa showed him the envelope.

''There's news... Our parents want us to eehr- to discuss some things...'' ''I thought maybe we can talk about it this afternoon?'' Narcissa felt uncomfortable, his friends were staring at her.

''Sure, we can talk about it'' he said.

Lucius didn't really feel nervous about talking about the wedding anymore, the company of those girls last night had really helped him to relax. What would he do without women?

* * *

Narcissa Black was on her way to meet Lucius Malfoy. She didn't know what to expect. It would probably be an awkward conversation. They needed to make decisions about the wedding.

Their parents had decided that they could at least made their own decisions about the wedding. The families had made the choice about the engagement and now the couple was allowed to decide what they wanted on their special day.

The colours. The flowers. The cake. The dress. The suit. The food. The location. Everything...

Narcissa sighed. How would she even be able to discuss such matters with a boy like Lucius Malfoy? The only thing he could decide on was which girl would become his new toy for the week.

Narcissa Black was sure right about that.

She entered the room where she and Lucius were supposed to meet and what she saw was the exact proof.

Lucius Malfoy was flirting with a girl. They were supposed to talk about their wedding and he was flirting! The girl was all over him. They were so close they could kiss!

Narcissa stormed back out of the room.

Why did she even come? Of course he didn't care what their wedding cake would taste like! The only thing he cared for were his own needs!

''Narcissa!'' Lucius called out to her.

When Lucius had heard the door slam shut, he knew Narcissa must have been there. He had totally forgotten they had planned to meet in that room, he should have taken the girl somewhere else... He immediately had run after her, leaving the girl behind.

''Cissy! I'm sorry, I had forgotten!'' he was following her, slowly catching up.

''For the last time, don't call me 'Cissa'!'' she didn't even stop walking.

''You're sorry that you forgot about the appointment with your fiancée or you're sorry that your fiancée caught you with another girl?!'' it was the first time Narcissa referred to herself as Lucius Malfoy's fiancée.

''Come on! You're not jealous now, are you?'' he was walking next to her now.

''You're allowed to stare at me when I talk to a boy, but I can't get angry when you're flirting with a girl when we're supposed to talk about our wedding?!'' Narcissa raised her voice.

''I didn't know you cared so much about the wedding'' Lucius teased.

''I don't! I have to do it! Remember what happened to Andromeda?!'' Narcissa had to do as she was told or she would be disowned.

She was lucky enough her parents even let her decide on things. Not that she really cared about the flowers or the location for her wedding that was arranged, but at least she got to have an opinion. Her parents were probably scared that she would run away too...

''Then why would you care about me and the girl?'' Lucius was curious.

Did see mind seeing him with other girls? He did mind seeing her with other boys... They were betrothed! Did she sometimes feel that weird feeling too?

''She was all over you! You we're basically kissing!'' Narcissa huffed.

''No, we weren't'' he defended himself.

''Whatever, Malfoy'' she turned around to leave.

Lucius pulled her back by her arm, she was right in front of him now.

''We weren't kissing, Black'' Lucius smirked

She felt uncomfortable. What was he going to do? What did he want from her?!

''I don't care'' she replied, looking at him.

''We weren't kissing... This is kissing...'' before Nacissa could even ask what he was talking about, he had pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers.

They kissed. It felt exactly like the first time, although they weren't in a bed in the Malfoy manor but up against a wall at Hogwarts...

''That's kissing'' Lucius said when they broke apart.

''I don't care'' she said again.

Lucius leaned in and their lips met again.

Lucius had her face cupped in his hands and Narcissa's hands were on his back.

They didn't know how long they'd been standing there like that when they broke apart again, catching their breaths.

''Do you still want to talk?'' Lucius whispered.

''No...'' she let go of him and walked away.

Lucius didn't follow her this time. He just stood there.

Narcissa Black was one of a kind.

**O-O-O**

**Gave you a longer chapter 'cause it took me so long to update**


End file.
